This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a device for handling notes of value which has a first, a second and a third transport path, wherein the notes of value can be transported along each transport path. Further, the device has a switch via which the three transport paths can be connected to each other and with the aid of which the notes of value can be rerouted from one of the transport paths to another of the transport paths according to the switch position. Further, the device comprises a first transport element with the aid of which the notes of value can be supplied from the switch to the first transport path and/or from the first transport path to the switch, a second transport element with the aid of which the notes of value can be supplied from the switch to the second transport path and/or from the second transport path to the switch and a third transport element with the aid of which the notes of value can be supplied from the switch to the third transport path and/or from the third transport path to the switch.
2. Discussion
The device is in particular an automated teller machine, an automatic cash register system and/or an automatic cash safe. When depositing and/or withdrawing notes of value they are transported along transport paths, wherein the notes of value can be rerouted with the aid of the switch between three transport paths. The switch is therefore also referred to as three-way-switch. In order to realize all possible transport directions between the three transport paths, i.e. in order to reroute the notes of value from each of the three transport paths in any other of the three transport paths with the aid of the switch, it is necessary that the direction of rotation of at least one of the transport elements can be reversed relative to the direction of rotation of the other transport elements.
In known three-way-switches this is realized by driving two of the transport elements via a central drive unit of the device, while the third transport element is driven via a separate drive unit such that the direction of rotation of the third transport element can be adjusted independently from the direction of rotation of the central drive unit and thus the direction of rotation of the first two transport elements. What is disadvantageous here is that by providing a separate drive unit for the third transport element installation space is required and costs incur.
From Document WO 2009/018879 A1 a three-way-switch, for redirecting sheet-shaped media is known